Kyou Kara MaouParody
by ariablur
Summary: when the real feeling surfaced...how they will solve the problem between them?


The birds chirped cheerfully as the sun began to rise. Just such a peace morning in the Shinmakoku kingdom.

In the one of the largest room in the Kingdom which was the King's chamber, Yuuri slept soundly. He stirred slowly as the sun greeted him through the opened curtains. He rubbed his sleepy eyes then sat up. He yawned as he stretched his numb muscles. He dropped back his body to the bed and rolled to the right side of his bed and bumped into something. With half closed eyelids, he rummaged the 'thing'.

'So soft…' he though as he slowly opened the blanket. As soon as he opened it, his eyes growth wider and he froze.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled loudly in shock.

"Mmmh… Shut up, you dumbass!"

"What? Dumbass? ME? Yah, Wolfram wake up!" Yuuri shouted as he shook Wolfram body roughly. Felt annoyed, Wolfram kicked Yuuri out of the bed. He landed successfully on the floor with a loud thud.

"Urgh…" he groaned in pain. He stood up then went to the edge of the bed, pulled the blanket out along with Wolfram.

**THUD!**

"Yah! Yuuri! How dare you?" Wolfram shouted angrily. Yuuri just stuck out his tongue. Wolfram stood up annoyed while rubbing his sore butt.

"What are you doing in my room?" Yuuri asked as he took a distance away from wolfram.

"Yah! Why the hell are you backing away?" Wolfram snapped.

"Hey, answer me. What are you doing in this room? When you come?"

"Of course for sleep you stupid head, what else huh?" Wolfram asked felt annoyed. He sighed and sat on the bed sleepily.

"Yah, I know that, you silly, but why?" Yuuri asked rather annoyed. He then took a seat beside wolfram. But wolfram didn't reply anything, he lay his back then went to sleep again. Yuuri sighed.

"Yah, Wolfram, wake up! Answer me…" Yuuri shook wolfram lightly. But wolfram didn't even budge. He still pretended to be asleep.

"Wolfarm, please… You hear me? Hey, wolfram…"

"Wolfram…"

"Wolf… hey, why are you crying? Wolfram?" Yuuri asked worried and slightly confused by Wolfram sudden cry. He shook wolfram gently. But wolfram still sobbed.

"Yah, Wolfram, what's wrong? Huh? Are you okay?"

"Wolfram, hey…"

"You…"

"What?" Yuuri asked. But Wolfram cried again. Yuuri sighed felt a little stressed.

"Wolfram, please talk to me. Don't cry like this…"

"You didn't love me anymore, did you?" Wolfram mumbled. His voice was muffled by blanket. Yuuri blinked for few times.

"You say what?"

"YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Wolfram yelled suddenly while cried badly. Yuuri was taken aback by a sudden yelled. He stared at wolfram, confused.

"Wolf…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! You didn't love me anymore…" Wolfram said cut off.

"Wolf, what's wrong?" Yuuri asked softly. Indeed, for him Wolfram was an annoying person. But when he saw he cried and sad like this, he felt hurt.

"I'm your fiancé but you didn't even love me…"

"Wolf,"

"I'M YOUR FUCKIN FIANCE, Yuuri! Your fiancé! You know that!" Wolfram yelled. Tears flowed from his eyes like a river. Yuuri felt a slightly pang inside his heart. His heart sank when he saw Wolfram cried.

It hurt him from inside. He felt the urge to hug Wolfram. But he kept it away. He didn't want to make his Wolfram confused by his act.

'Since when he became mine?' he thought. But soon he shook away the thought out.

"Why you did this to me?" Wolfram asked with hoarsely voice.

"Wolf…" Yuuri said as he stretched his hand to wipe the tears away but Wolfram slapped it harshly.

"Why you slapped my cheek if you didn't ever love me?" Wolfram said as his voice cracked.

"Wolf, listen…"

"Why you didn't take that slap at that time if you didn't even love me?"

"Wolfram, please… I"

"Why the hell you proposed to me if you treat me like this? Huh? Why?" Wolfram shouted. His body trembled.

"Wolf, listen to me first,"

"Why, Yuuri? Why?" Wolfram said as he sobbed hardly. He curled his body into a ball still sobbed. Yuuri sighed. He didn't know what to do. He admitted 'the propose' was an accident. He admitted he didn't love or even like Wolfram at the first. He didn't mean to slap Wolfram that time and mean that as a propose to married Wolfram. But somehow, he didn't felt regret for did it.

'Did I fell in love with him already?' he though deeply. He sighed hardly as he knew the answer for it. He stared at the still sobbing Wolfram. Slowly he took Wolfram hands inside his palm. Wolfram winced and was about to pull away but Yuuri held his hands tightly.

"Wolfram…"

"Let's break up." Wolfram cut off. Yuuri stared at him with widen eyes.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Let's break up."

"B-but… Why?" Yuuri asked. Confusion and sadness mixed on his face.

"Let's break up. You didn't even love me so let's break up this engagement." Wolfram said firmly.

"Why? Why do you want break up with me?" Yuuri asked dumbfounded. Wolfram chuckled.

"You didn't even love me, you didn't want me, so why did you forced your self in this useless engagement? Don't you want to free from me?" Wolfram said sarcastically.

"You're the King and I just your follower in here. You didn't deserve me who was lower than you. Who am I to the almighty king like you?"

"…Stop it…"

"You don't need to lower yourself from me, Your Majesty…" Wolfram said flatly.

"Stop it, Wolf…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I disturb you, Your Majesty. Let's this slave disappeared from your sight. Excuse me." Said Wolfram as he stepped out from the bed.

"Wolf…" Yuuri hissed as he grabbed his arms.

"Let me go, Your Majesty." Wolfram mocked. He tried to pry his hands but that's useless. The more he struggled more tight Yuuri held his arms.

"Let go of me, Yuuri. I don't need your pity." He said harshly. He glared at Yuuri who was sat still while holding his hand. Suddenly Yuuri pulled his hand harshly. Wolfram who lost his balance fell forward and landed on top of Yuuri. With eyes widened in shock, Wolfram immediately pushed his body away from Yuuri.

"I never took a pity on you." Yuuri said softly almost in whisper.

"What?"

"I never pitying you. Nor looked down at you. You're the previous King son and not a slave."

"Let me go!" Wolfram struggled to out from Yuuri who hug him tightly.

"I admit that this engagement was an accident at first. But… I never regret it." Yuuri said as he closed his eyes then sighed deeply. Wolfram widened his eyes and stop struggled for a while but then he started to get away from Yuuri.

"Let me go. I know you didn't even love me…ever.."

"Said who?" the question which was slipped out from Yuuri mouth made the shorter one startled. He stared at Yuuri in disbelief.

"You lie. Let me go!"

"Who said I never love you?"

"Let me go..."

"WHO said that I never love you?" Yuuri asked sternly. He opened his eyes then stared straightly at Wolfram.

"I know it, Yuuri. You never love me." Said Wolfram as he turned his head away.

"WHO SAID I NEVER LOVE YOU?" Yuuri said in high tone. Wolfram startled and stiffened. He winced in pain when Yuuri grip hardened.

"Yuuri, let me go…"

"WHO SAID THAT? ANSWER ME WOLFRAM!"

"Y-yuuri, its hurt…" he pleaded. His eyes brimmed in tears. He flinched in pain as Yuuri pulled him harshly.

"Yuuri, please let me go… Its hurt, Yuuri…" he begged. His tears dropped slowly. Yuuri grip softened as he saw Wolfram in the edge of crying. Softly he patted Wolfram head and caressed his blonde silky hair lovingly.

"I'm so sorry…" Yuuri said as he kissed Wolfram hair gently. Wolfram stiffened.

"Yuuri, please let me go. You didn't love nor want me so please, let me go." Wolfram pleaded. Yuuri stared at him sadly.

"Wolf, I…"

"Yuuri, please. I'm just a burden to you…" wolfram said as he started to sob again. Yuuri hug Wolfram tightly. Made he cried more loudly.

"Please, Yuuri. I beg you…"

"No, Wolf. Listen to me first."

"Please, I beg you."

"Wolf,"

"Plea…" Wolfram stopped. His eyes widened in shock.

"Can you at least let me to talk?" Yuuri asked as he pulled away. Wolfram looked at him in disbelief. He brought his fingers to his own lips, touched it slowly.

'Did he just kiss me on the lips?' Wolfram thought. But his thought was shook away by the sudden movement from Yuuri.

"I admit I'm not love you at first…" Yuuri said as he cupped Wolfram face with his palm. Wolfram hung his head low sadly.

"AT FIRST you annoyed me. How I suppose to love you if you annoy me?" he said again as he lift up Wolfram face. Wolfram slightly blushed and looked away.

"Sorry…" Wolfram mumbled softly.

"But you know what? That certain annoying boy, captured my heart slowly. And in the end, he stole my heart away." Yuuri continued. He smiled lovingly at Wolfram.

"You stole my heart, Wolf… You say you love me and now you wanna dump me?"

"No! B-but I… You…" Wolfram stuttered.

"I love you, Wolf." Yuuri said softly as he leaned and sealed Wolfram lips with his own lips. Wolfram stunned. His eyes growth wider as the tears dropped slowly from his beautiful eyes stained his flawless cheeks.

"Yuuri…"

"I love you. I really do." Said Yuuri as he smiled then captured Wolfram red lips once again. He tilted his head to get better access. He bit Wolfram bottom lips softly earned a soft moan escaped from it. He licked Wolfram lips as Wolfram slowly parted his lips. Yuuri tongue slipped in Wolfram warm and wet cavern. Tasted and devoured the cavern hungrily yet passionately.

Both broke the kiss as Wolfram panted for air. His chest moved up and down in rapid pattern. Yuuri stared at Wolfram swollen lips that slightly parted to catch the air. His stomach flustered at the sight. He blinked. He felt the urge to taste the luscious lips again but he held it.

"You still want to dump me?" he asked. Wolfram blinked at the sudden question. He looked up. His eyes brimmed with tears once again.

"You bastard! You retard! Why you said it now? Wimp…" cursed Wolfram as he buried his face on Yuuri chest, cried.

"Because I didn't realize that I have falling for you until now."

"You idiot." Wolfram mumbled softly as he snuggled closer. Yuuri chuckled. Softly he caressed Wolfram hair and gave it the kiss every now and then.

Suddenly, Yuuri flipped Wolfram so he was lay on the bed as he slowly crawled on top Wolfram. With love he caressed Wolfram face. Wolfram smiled. He palmed Yuuri hand then took it and kissed it gently.

"Are you ready, Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

"Huh? Ready for what?" Wolfram asked back as he frowned.

"Want to do it now?"

"Do what?" Wolfram asked still confused. Yuuri smirked. He lowered himself then kissed Wolfram lips softly. He licked it as his hand slowly rummaged under Wolfram shirt. Wolfram eyes widened in horror.

"Yu-Yuuri, what are you doing?" he stuttered. Without said anything, Yuuri began to suck Wolfram lips. Licked and devoured it hungrily. A whimper escaped from Wolfram mouth.

"Yuuri…what..ahh…" a moan escaped from Wolfram lips when "accidentally" Yuuri leg brushed his member.

"Yuuri…stop..ahh..unnh…Yuuri.."

"Let me taste you," Yuuri said seductively on Wolfram ear. He blew air and bit it lightly. Wolfram body jerked up.

"Nnnnh…ahhh…Yuuri…don't…" Wolfram said as he managed to held Yuuri hand that was traveled all over his body. But with the swift move, Wolfram's hands already pinned above his head. Yuuri smirked widely.

"Y-yah! You pervert! Get off! You're heavy!" Wolfram grunted as he tried to escape.

"You know, you look so sexy when you like this, Wolf. I like it," whisper Yuuri huskily as he licking and biting Wolfram jaw line softly. Earning a soft moan from the man under him.

Wolfram squirmed and winced as Yuuri's hand travelled all over his body and pinched his nipple, sending shiver through his spine. His face reddened. He breathed heavily with eyes half closed. Made Yuuri more and more aroused.

"Ah.. Seeing you like this make me want to fuck you hard.." Yuuri said slightly moaned. Wolfram face become redder every second Yuuri touched him.

"Y-yah! What are…uhhh…you talking ab- Ahhh!" Wolfram shouted and shut his eyes tightly as Yuuri's naughty hand massaging his member from outside the pants. The frictions send tingling sensation in Wolfram body, making his member become hard.

"I love you, Wolf," Yuuri said sincerely as he kissed Wolfram passionately. He gazed at Wolfram lovingly. His eyes showed the pure love. Touched by the words, Wolfram smiled as his eyes went teary.

"I love you too, Yuuri."

"Can I make love to you now?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram, embarrassed by the question, just turned his face side way.

"Wolf?"

"Shut up, you wimp! Just do me already!" yelled Wolfram as his face blushed hardly. Yuuri slightly shocked at the sudden outburst but then he smiled softly as he caressed Wolfram cheeks lovingly. Soon after that, moan after moan can be heard from King's chamber. (Owari)


End file.
